Into the Darkness
by silverfox45
Summary: Heylin forces clash with Xiaolin forces. A new enemy arises, as well as new allies. New and more powerful shen gong wu are thrown in, which can very well tip the balance. Have the Xiaolin Dragons finally met their match? full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Into the Darkness

**Summary**: After a showdown, which results in the loss of a bunch of shen gong wu, including a powerful one called the shadow necklace. Raimundo runs away, tired of all the mistrust that his friends have against him. He disappears. Along the way the young xiaolin monks gain a new ally in the form of Kane the dragon of lightning. With this new ally, a new enemy arises, in the form of Chase Young's newest apprentice. Forces clash and the real question is who, will prevail, Xiaolin or Heylin?

**Silverfox**: Hi everyone this is my first story, so please no flames. But criticism is alright, since it will help improve my writing. Anyways hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters. I only own any made up sheng gong wu and made up characters. Also characters might be ooc.

**Shadow** **and** **Angel**: Don't forget us, we are her muses. We help her out all the way.

**Silverfox**: (groans) Right right, how can I forget them. They are my muses but totally annoying.

**Shadow**: Hey, not true

**Angel**: So not true

**Silverfox**: Ignore them, now onto the story. Go back to your little corner Angel and Shadow.

Chapter 1

The day was like any other day, fighting and training etc. Although this day was going to be totally different. Right now we found our young dragons in another Xiaolin Showdown. This time for a Shen Gong Wu called the shadow necklace, one of the more powerful ones. Anyways three dragons watched on the sideline, while the fourth was fighting in the Xiaolin Showdown. The fourth was going against Jack Spicer, supposedly evil boy genius. Anyways the others were cheering for their teammate

After sometime, the Xiaolin Showdown ended with Jack Spicer crackling away as victor. The other dragon went over to his teammates: "Sorry guys. I tried my best."

"Well your best wasn't good enough. You loss us a powerful shen gong wu as well as a bunch of others Raimundo," replied one of the monks.

Raimundo sighed: "It's lost not loss Omi. And I did try my best."

Omi looked at him: "That too. But you shall never be as strong and powerful like me."

"Guys can we just go. We have no business left here," replied a girl.

"Sure thing Kimiko. Let us be on our way. Let's go," said Omi.

So their dragon Dojo, grow his 30 foot size and headed back to the temple. All was quiet on the ride back home. No one spoke, because of their humiliating defeat at the hands of Jack Spicer.

When they got back to the temple, Raimundo got off Dojo and headed straight to his room. No one stopped him, as he left. Just than Master Fung came out to greet the young dragons: "How did it go? Did you claim the shadow necklace?"

Omi shook his head: "Nope we lost it to Jack Spicer. It was a humiliating defeat. Now if I was the one challenging him, I would've won that shen gong wu, no problem."

"Calm down partner. Things just happen," replied a cowboy.

"Clay is right Omi," agreed Kimiko.

"Doesn't matter, we still lost the shen gong wu," argued Omi.

"Calm down young monks. You will get the shen gong wu back. Fail once, try try again," broke in Master Fung, before he left.

"Humph. Doesn't matter we still lost to Jack Spicer none the loss. It's all Raimundo's fault; we lost in the first place," claimed Omi.

"It's less, not loss, little partner," corrected Clay.

"That too," replied Omi.

They headed out of the hallway and to the dining room, since supper was going to be served soon. They didn't notice that a lone figure, overheard the whole thing. Raimundo went back to his room, to cool off. While the wind whipped around him, in tuned with his emotions.

Dinner came and went, no one talked about anything. It was quiet. Everyone went to bed, shortly after. Late at night, when everyone was sound asleep, Raimundo got up and packed his bag. He left the temple that night. He was sick and tired of all the mistrust thrown his way. Even when they didn't show it, Raimundo could feel it. Every time he made a mistake, it was all thrown back at him. They all believed he would change sides again, showing him, they had no faith in him.

Outside the temple, Raimundo turned around and faced the temple one last time. He clenched his fists, while the wind whipped across, him, feeling his anger. He would prove to his friends, he was no push over and that they shouldn't underestimated him. He grinned, thinking of every way he can prove to his friends, what he was truly like. Raimundo put the temple behind him and disappeared into the night.

TBC

**Silverfox**: Yay first chapter done. I've very pleased with it.

**Shadow**: (nods) It could've used me in it though.

**Silverfox**: (glares) What did you say Shadow.

**Shadow**: (starts to back away) Nothing nothing. Help Angel.

**Angel**: (appears) You got yourself into this. Have fun.

**Silverfox**: (cracks her knuckles) That is it. I'm coming for you.

**Shadow runs for it, with Silverfox chasing after him.**

**Angel**: There you have. Please R&R. Reveiws are always good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel: **Welcome back to Into the Darkness. I'll be your hostess for tonight.

**Shadow**: (comes back limping) Humph hostess yeah right.

**Angel**: Hey I can be a hostess if I want. You on the other hand, not some much. So where is Silverfox?

**Shadow**: (A smirk plants on his face) Nope not a clue.

**Angel**: (sighs) Alright onto chapter 2 of Into the Darkness. Shadow disclaimer please.

**Shadow**: Why me?

**Angel**: I said so. Besides I can let Drake get a hold of you.

**Shadow**: (shakes) No that is alright. Silverfox45 doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown or anything in it. All she owns is any made up characters or shen gong wu.

**Angel**: Good boy. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

Night passed into morning, as the monks woke up early, for breakfast and training. Each young dragon arose and headed to the mess hall for some breakfast. They arrived and took a seat around their table.

"Morning Clay, Kimiko," greeted Omi.

"Morning Omi," chorused Clay and Kimiko.

"So where is Rai? I haven't seen him since last night," questioned Kimiko.

"Mostly likely sleeping, I reckon," answered Clay.

"He is most lazy. He should be up early like me," brought up Omi.

Both shook their heads, not answering Omi's little gloat.

They ate their breakfast and talked to one and another. After sometime, Kimiko was sent to wake up Raimundo. So she went to his room to wake him up. She dropped by: "Wake up Rai. You missed breakfast."

All that she got was silence. Kimiko charged in, hoping to flip him over. When she entered the room, she saw it was empty and had been for awhile now. She raced back to the other two: "Guys Rai's gone."

"What? I knew this was going to happen," retorted Omi.

"Calm down, partners. So how long do you think he was gone for?" asked Clay to Kimiko.

"Since last night," answered Kimiko.

Clay nodded: "Nothing can be done about it now. His trail would've gone cold by now. Time to tell Master Fung."

Kimiko nodded. She was about to set out to find Master Fung.

When Master Fung came to them: "What is a wrong young monks?"

Omi looked at the Master Fung, "Raimundo has runaway again. No telling where he went by next."

Kimiko nodded, "It is true. And it's went to next, not by."

"Ooohhhhhhh, That too," responded Omi.

"Most unfortunate news. But the good news, is that a new dragon will be joining us. He is from Canada and is the dragon of lightning. He is already up at your guys' level. With Raimundo now missing, he will be good for the team. He shall be here in a couple of days. So for now, train," Master Fung explained.

The other monks nodded and started to train under Master Fung's watchful eye.

At Chase Young's place or hideout, one could call it. Chase Young was watching his new apprentice train, under him. He was so pleased; when someone willing pleaded loyalty to him, of own free will. Chase knew his new apprentice would be very strong and an even match with the Xiaolin Dragons. He smirked and trained his apprentice, in the ways of the Heylin side. Now his new apprentice didn't fail him and continued to match attacks with Chase. Chase was pleased, which was a shocker to Wuya. She never seen Chase Young pleased about anything. She shrugged and watched from the sidelines.

After sometime, training ended, with Chase and his apprentice. They sat back to take a breather from all the training.

"Very good Windscar. You continue to impress me. I couldn't have a better apprentice," commented Chase Young, which was very rare.

Windscar nodded, "My pleasure. I do enjoy these training activities we share. And yes Windscar is my name now."

"I know, and I'm still pleased about it. You will make a powerful Heylin tiger. Those Xiaolin dragons don't stand a chance now. Welcome to the Heylin Side," responded Chase Young.

"The pleasure is all mine," Windscar replied.

Wuya looked at the two, thoughts running through her head. One thing that stayed was that she didn't want to mess with Chase's new apprentice. She just shuddered at the thought, in case Windscar managed to go up against her. As far as she know, her goal was to stay away from the new Heylin tiger. A promise she made to herself.

The dragons, had no idea, that they will come face to face with their equal. They also didn't know they would face someone so powerful. They have their equal now. Although with this new dragon, anything can happen right. For now, they were just training, getting stronger every day, just like Windscar, who was also excelling fast. They days went by, soon enough the day for the dragon's arrival, came upon them. Each was excited for the newcomer and the skills, he would bring upon the group. Hoping and wandering. They waited for the arrival of the new dragon, eagerly and with open arms. The challenges would hit them hard and steady. It was only a matter of time.

To be continued.

**Angel**: There you have it Chapter 2.

**Shadow**: (nods) The new enemy has made his appearance. Who is an equal to Chase Young, scary thought.

**Angel**: (nods) Next chapter, the new dragon makes his appearance. Since days go by so fast here.

**Shadow**: So true.

**Angel**: So Shadow, where is Silverfox?

**Shadow**: She's around somewhere.

**All** **a** **sudden** **Silverfox** **makes** **her** **appearance**. **She** **looked** **like** **a** **mess**: Shadow. I'm not done with you. How dare you lock me in my own closet and make me miss my second chapter premiere. You will so get it. (begins to throw knives at Shadow, where she got them, no one knew for sure)

**Shadow** **runs** **for** **it** **again**: I should of thought that through. Now i'm paying for it.

**Silverfox chases him down.**

**Angel** **watches** **than** **turns** **to** **the** **readers**: This will take awhile. My twin should really know when to stop. Anyways please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

**Silverfox is sitting on top of Shadow, who is tied and gagged: **Hey people. Welcome back to the third chapter of Into the Darkness.

**Angel**: Yes welcome back, don't mind Shadow. He is a little tied up at the moment. Let's just say that Silverfox got a hold of him.

**Shadow begins to thrash, trying to break free.**

**Angel**: Anyways this is the third chapter.

**Silverfox** (**nodded)**: Yep it is. Angel disclaimer please.

**Angel**: Silverfox45 doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the characters or shen gong wu in it. All she owns is any made up characters or shen gong wu.

**Silverfox**: Thanks Angel. Now I'll deal with Shadow, while our readers shall read. You are in charge Angel.

**Silverfox gets up and begins to drag Shadow, who is thrashing around, trying to escape.**

**Angel (shook her head):** Enjoy

Chapter 3

The day had finally arrived; for the new dragon would be joining them today in their fight against evil. The young dragons waited anxiously for his arrival. They all waited at the temple entrance. Sure enough Master Fung greeted the monks, "Morning young monks. You are all bright and early today."

"Of course, Master Fung. The new dragon is supposed to be here today. We are most anxious to meet him," greeted Omi.

"I can tell. Well than I shall introduce him. You may come in," called Master Fung.

A boy with light brown hair and bright blue eyes walked in. He wore a black t-shirt and blue cargo pants. Also he wore fingerless gloves and a black wristband on his right wrist, with a lightning bolt on it.

"Young dragons. This is Kane Weston, the dragon of lightning. He will be your new teammate," introduced Master Fung.

"Yo," greeted Kane.

"Now Kane these are your teammates Clay Bailey, dragon of earth," introduced Master Fung.

"Hey there partner," greeted Clay.

Master Fung just shook his head and continued the introductions, "Kimiko Tomiko, dragon of fire."

"Hey," greeted Kimiko.

"And this Omi, our dragon of water," finished off Master Fung.

"It is most pleasurable to meet you," greeted Omi.

Kane looked at the other two, "Does he always talk like that?"

Clay nodded, "'Fraid so. And little partner its pleasure."

"Oh. That too," chimed in Omi.

"Anyways, I'll leave you so you can get acquainted better. Training is later today," Master Fung replied, as he walked off.

The dragons looked at each other, unsure, what to do next.

Back at Chase's place, Chase was once again, training Windscar. They've been at it, since early this morning and showed no signs of quitting anytime soon. They were going at it all, facing blows with blows. To say the least it was an interesting training session. Wuya was once again watching the two fight. When she shook, "I sense a shen gong wu."

Both combatants stopped their training when they heard Wuya speak. Windscar looked at her and coldly asked: "Which one Wuya?"

Wuya shuddered a little bit, when she heard the coldness in his voice, "It's the darkness blade."

Windscar looked at her, "The darkness blade eh? Sounds interesting and dangerous too. Am I ready to claim it yet?"

Chase Young nodded, "You are more than ready, my apprentice. Claim that blade, for the Heylin side."

Windscar bowed, before he got back up. His forest green eyes glared coldly at Wuya, "The location."

Wuya winced and shuddered. She didn't like that glare thrown at her, "Right location. It's in the Rocky Mountains in Canada."

"Good. Hope I can face those blasted dragons this time," responded Windscar, coldly.

Windscar then began to head out of Chase's place and he teleported to the Rockies.

All that was left was Chase and Wuya. Chase smirked and was very proud of his apprentice. His apprentice had grown much stronger in the last few days. It still seemed like he was still growing in power and strength every day. He looked at Wuya, before he teleported to see his apprentice's actions in motion. Soon Wuya was left all alone. She sighed in relief and collapsed to the ground, _"That Windscar is very scary. I'm more scared of him, than Chase."_

For now Wuya was alone, but she still didn't have her full powers yet. One thing for sure, she refused to get on Windscar's bad side.

Back at the Xiaolin Temple, the young dragons were talking to the Kane. When Dojo slithered over to them, holding the scroll, "Shen gong wu alert."

"Oh what are we going after this time?" asked Omi.

"It's called the darkness blade a very dangerous wu. It is part of a set. We already lost the first part of the set. Since it was the Shadow necklace," explained Dojo, as he began to scratch.

"What will happen if the whole set is brought together?" asked Kimiko.

"Eternal darkness, if the Heylin side gets all of the parts," answered Master Fung as he greeted the young monks.

"Should of known," said Clay.

"Isn't there a light set too?" questioned Kane.

Master Fung nodded, "Yes there is. That set will help set everything in balance. But that's not the point right now. You need to get the darkness blade, before the Heylin side."

They nodded and Dojo grew. They all got on top of him and headed to the Canadian Rockies.

They arrived, shortly after and they jumped off Dojo. Dojo shrunk and slithered inside Clay's hat, "Ok dragons. The shen gong wu is around here somewhere. Start looking."

"Aren't you going to help?" asked Kane.

"Nope, not my job. Besides I'm getting a pretty big rash. So search and find that blade," answered Dojo.

The other dragons shrugged and looked around for the blade. They knew what they were looking for, but it could be anywhere on these mountains. They finally spotted it not too far from where they were standing.

"Hey Xiaolin losers," a voice shouted behind them.

The dragons turned around to face the newcomer.

"What the hell do you want Spicer?" asked Kimiko.

Jack grinned, "Well the shen gong wu. What else?"

"You no good snake. We will get the wu before you," spoke Clay.

"Is that so? Well good luck. Jackbots attack," laughed Jack as he went after the blade that was just in front of them.

A fight broke out, between the robots and the dragons, while Jack went after the blade. He managed to grab it, but two other hands touched it at the same time.

"What the heck?"questioned Jack, as he looked at the other two, none he recognized.

"I challenge you two to a Xiaolin Showdown," the one with the mask coldly replied.

"Accepted, my eye of Dashi against your what. What do you have?" asked Kane.

Jack looked at them both, "Accepted. My mantis flip against your eye of Dashi."

"And my golden tiger claws against both of your shen gong wu. The challenge is a fight. Last one standing wins all," the masked one replied coldly.

"Gong ti pia," they all shouted.

The area turned into a huge stadium. Kane was dressed in his Wudai outfit, like the other monks; expect his had a lightning bolt on it. The masked warrior changed into Heylin armour, which was black and gold, with the symbol of his element on it. Jack was still the same.

The fight began right away. Jack Spicer, being the sissy he was, was knocked out of the arena first. All that was left was Kane vs. The masked warrior. They were going all at it. The other monks on the sidelines were cheering Kane on. The masked warrior didn't heed anything, though he sensed that Chase was watching. He wanted to impress Chase and prove to him, that he was more than ready to face them. They threw attacks at each other.

"Wudai bolt lightning," shouted Kane as he attacked with a huge burst of energy.

The masked warrior smirked, all though it couldn't be seen under his mask. "Heylin Hurricane storm."

Both attacks clashed with each other, electrifying the air around the two fighters. The others watched stunned. When the air cleared, Kane was knocked out of the arena, proclaiming that the winner was the masked fighter. He grinned and grabbed the wu he won. The area returned to normal. He looked at them and laughed coldly, "Thanks so much for the wu. By the way, name's Windscar, don't ever forget it. I will be back."

In a swirl of wind, he disappeared, like he was never there in the first place. The monks shivered under the coldness.They never heard someone that cold before. They rushed over to Kane to see if he was alright.

"You ok Kane?" asked a concerned Kimiko.

Kane looked up at her, "Just peachy. Thanks for asking. Man that guy is tough."

"You still did good," spoke Omi.

"Omi its well, not good. But that no good scoundrel is pretty tough. I reckon we will be meeting up with him again," corrected Clay.

"Most likely. Now let's head back to the temple," said Kimiko as she helped Kane up.

Dojo slithered out from under the hat and grew. Everyone got on and headed back to the temple.

When they arrived at the temple, Master Fung came to greet them, "It seems you have lost the darkness blade."

Omi nodded: "Yes most disappointing."

Master Fung agreed, "Yes it is."

"Although we did meet up with a new enemy. Man was he ever powerful. I fought with him and I could tell he was playing with me," spoke Kane.

"Is this true, young dragons?" asked Master Fung.

They nodded and Kimiko spoke up; "It is true. He goes by the name of Windscar. But whats weird he that he uses an element."

"An element you say?" asked Master Fung, interested now.

"It is true," agreed Kane.

Master Fung rubbed his chin, "Seems like our new enemy is a Heylin tiger."

"A what?" asked Omi.

"Heylin tiger. They are like you four, but they are on the opposite side. Heylin tigers have control over an element too. All though, there hasn't been one in centuries," explained Master Fung.

Dojo looked at them, "Heylin tigers are really dangerous."

"Dojo is right. So my young dragons, you must be very careful around him," agreed Master Fung.

The dragons nodded. After the talk they headed inside for some dinner, before heading to bed. Also a trip to the infirmary was in order for Kane.

TBC

**Angel: **There you have it. Chapter 3 is done.

**Shadow (appears): **And it seems like the dragons have meet their new foe. What an interesting first day for the dragon of lightning.

**Angel** (**looked** **at** **Shadow**: How the hell did you get here?

**Shadow** **grinned**: My little secret.

**Angel** (**looks** **at** **him** **suspicionly)**: Whatever you say. Where is Silverfox?

**Silverfox** (**appears)**: Right behind you.

**Angel** (**jumped** **into** **the** **air)**: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Silverfox**: Sorry Angel.

**Angel** (**calms** **down)**: It's alright. Anyways thanks for reading. Please R&R

**Shadow**: Till next time. Later. Chapter 4 should be up tomorrow, hopefully. It all depends on Silverfox45. Ciao.


	4. Chapter 4

**Silverfox**: Greetings and welcome back.

**Angel**: Another chapter is up. Yay.

**Shadow**: About time (crosses arms across chest)

**Silverfox**: I was running a blank, so there (glares).

**Shadow**: Doesn't matter. You should have updated earlier.

**Angel**: Shadow I won't argue with her at the moment.

**Shadow**: And why is that?

**Angel**: Because you will get your butt kicked by her.

**Silverfox begins to laugh manically as ideas pop ****up ****in her head.**

**Shadow**: What the hell is she thinking about (shrinks back)

**Angel**: Not a clue. But if I were you, I would slowly back away.

**Shadow backs**** away slowly, before ****flying away, screaming like a girl.**

**Angel**: Silverfox does not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the characters. She only owns any made up shen gong wu and characters.

**Silverfox is still planning something. While her eyes glint in mischief.**

**Angel**: Enjoy chapter 4 (just shrugs and begins to wonder)

**Chapter 4**

After Kane's trip to the infirmary and he was checked out. The dragons left the medical room. Kane wasn't badly wounded. He was just a bit shaken up, with only a few bruises and cuts. His injuries were nothing to serious or life threatening, which was to the other dragons' relief. They headed out to the courtyard to talk about many things. The main topic that kept coming up in their conversation was their new enemy.

"We are going to have to be careful, with this new enemy," spoke up Kimiko.

The others nodded, in agreement.

"Do you have any idea, where our new enemy came from?" asked Kane.

Clay shook his head, "Not a clue. He just appeared."

Omi nodded, "It is true. Our enemy has no origin."

"Not yet. But he probably does. We just have to figure it out and put them together, to understand the whole picture," agreed Kane.

"True. But that is going to be a toughie," mentioned Kimiko.

Omi looked at her, "Why is that?"

Kimiko sighed, "Because he just appeared. This is our first time meeting him, or our first confrontation with him. Besides he doesn't seem like the type of guy who reveals everything to us, like about his past and what nots. Besides he is wearing a mask, so we can't figure out, who is behind it."

"True. Also his fighting style is really good. It's going to take a lot of training before we match up to him, or not," brought up Kane.

"We will be able to cream him. I will defeat him, in the next showdown," spoke Omi.

Clay shook his head, "Little buddy, that is going to be hard. You saw how he creamed Kane, easily enough."

"Doesn't matter, for I will defeat him," continued Omi.

The others didn't bother responding. They knew Omi had a big ego. After that their conversation steered away from their new enemy, to hobbies and likes. After sometime, they noticed it was getting late and headed to bed. They had early morning training first thing. They needed to be a lot for powerful, before going against their new enemy again.

At Chase's place, Windscar dropped off the darkness blade, which he won in the showdown against the Xiaolin dragons. Chase had watched the whole match and was pleased with his apprentice's progress. He took the blade from Windscar and sent him on another errand. Windscar was to collect the shadow necklace from Jack Spicer. It was apart of the dark shen gong wu set. With all of them in the heylin's procession, the world would be tipped in the favour of the Heylin's side. All though the light collection would be a hassle, to deal with, but right now all that mattered was the dark shen gong wu. Windscar nodded and headed out to do the errand.

Windscar arrived at Jack Spicer's mansion, around midnight. He scouted the area, looking for any guards. When he didn't see anything, he just shook his head. Windscar found his way into the place. Right away he headed down to the basement, knowing from experience, that Jack kept his wu down here. He looked around and silently moved things around. Windscar noticed Jack was fast asleep on his work table, where a bunch of robot parts were spread out and he was sucking his thumb. Windscar just shook his head again. He went back to looking around the area. Windscar silently checked everywhere, not making a sound. He soon spotted the safe, Windscar smirked under his mask. He quietly moved over there and no time, broke it open. Windscar shifted through the wu, until he spotted the shadow necklace. Windscar smirked again and swiftly took the shadow necklace from the area.

He was just about to leave, when Jack woke up. Jack spotted Windscar with one of his shen gong wu.

Jack looked at Windscar, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Windscar smirked, "Taking something that belongs to me."

"That wu is mine. I won it fair and square," protested Jack.

Windscar shrugged, "Like I care. As for this wu, well I need it. So I'm taking it, whether you like it or not. I don't give a damn."

Jack glared at him, "Well I do. So give it back."

Windscar shook his head, "Nope and what are you going to do about it?"

"Jackbots attack," shouted Jack.

The basement soon filled up with Jackbots. Windscar just yawned and moved out of the basement to the backyard. Sure enough the robots followed him out. Windscar slipped on the shen gong wu and got ready for a counterattack. The jackbots all came at him, rushing forward at him planning to overwhelm him with their sheer numbers. While Jack watched from the sidelines, knowing he was going to be victor. Windscar fought them, even though he was outnumbered. Just as fast, as they came, they were utterly destroyed. The backyard was littered with robot parts and Windscar stood in the middle of them. He looked straight at Jack. Jack shivered under the cold intense stare that Windscar was aiming at him. He slowly backed away and ran back into the house, screaming. Windscar just shrugged, with the shen gong wu, now in his procession, he teleported back to his place. But first he had to make a little pit stop. He disappeared in a swirl of wind. No sign of him declared that he was ever there. All that remained was scattered and destroyed robot parts, littering the backyard.

Back at the temple, Kane awoke with a start. He had just received a terrifying dream. Kane got up and headed to the courtyard. He climbed up a tree, his back against the trunk of the tree. He looked out at the moon, which was high in the air. The stars glittered in the night sky twinkling playfully. Kane felt himself relax and any tension that he still had was leaving him. It created a sense of relief and calmness for the young dragon. His peaceful ravine was disturbed when he sensed another presence. Kane jumped off the tree and looked around, he didn't see anyone. All he felt was the gentle swirls of wind, whipping around the courtyard. He was about to relax again, when a voice spoke behind him, "Enjoying this peaceful night."

Kane whipped around, looking for anyone. He didn't see anyone, "Who the hell is there?"

"One could say, it was your worst nightmare, or one could not," the voice responded to his left.

Kane whipped around and faced his left, once again not seeing anyone, "Show yourself or are you a coward."

"I am no coward. But maybe you are. Telling me to come out, when you don't even know me. But I will comply just this once," the voice replied.

Kane waited, than to his right he spotted a shadowed figure coming out of hiding. Once the moonlight hit the figure, Kane gasped recognizing who it is, "What the hell do you want Windscar?"

Windscar answered with a mock hurt in his voice, "Doesn't seem you missed me. I'm so hurt."

"Cut it and tell me why you are here?" demanded Kane.

Windscar dropped the mock hurt in his voice. He laughed coldly, "That is really none of your business."

Kane clenched his fist, "Drop the act and answer."

Windscar smirked, though it couldn't be seen under his mask, "Well I want to know my enemies better, since they were one dragon short. But it now seems like you took over that position. What a shame. I was so hoping that the good side had fallen though."

Kane looked at Windscar a little confused, "What do you mean they were one dragon short?"

"They didn't say anything to you. How sad, if the pervious dragon heard about this, he would be really pissed off and maybe join the opposite side to exact revenge," answered Windscar coolly.

"Sounds like you are talking about yourself," brought up Kane.

Windscar laughed coldly, "No I am not. But then again who really knows these days."

Kane looked at him, feeling very frustrated, "Is that all that you came here for?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Who really knows, certainly you don't, and only I do. Now for your previous question, ask the rest of those pathetic dragons about the one before you. You will be surprised. Till we met again on the battlefield, too bad you weren't killed in our earlier showdown," responded Windscar before he vanished in a swirl of wind, leaving Kane alone.

Kane looked at the last spot he saw Windscar. Many thoughts were swirling through his head, mostly unanswered questions. He sighed in frustration, when he felt another presence. Thinking it was Windscar he turned around, "Leave me the hell alone."

"What are you talking about Kane? I thought I just heard you talking to someone," spoke the new voice.

Kane recognized who it was. A red blush of embarrassment passed over Kane's face, "Sorry about that Kimiko. I thought you were someone else."

Kimiko looked at Kane, "It's alright."

"So what are you doing out this late?" asked a curious Kane.

A slight blush crossed her face, she was glad it was dark out, "Um...I heard you talking to someone. I guess I was just worried, so I came to check it out."

A smile crossed Kane's face, "That is so sweet Kim. I appreciate your concern. But I'm fine, just a little worked up."

Kimiko tilted her head, "Why?"

"Just a nightmare that's all. I came out to enjoy the night and release some tension," answered Kane, telling her partially the truth. He left out the conversation with Windscar on purpose.

Kimiko nodded, accepting the answer, "Alright than. I'm heading back to bed. You coming?"

Kane nodded, "Sure am."

Kimiko nodded and they both headed back inside. They went straight to their rooms and got settled back into bed. Kane was up for a couple more minutes before he fell asleep, dreams plaguing him throughout the rest of the night.

TBC

**Angel**: There you have it, chapter 4 is done. And it seems that Kimiko's got a little crush on our new dragon.

**Shadow**: Seems like things are heating up. By the way where is Silverfox (comes back and notices Silverfox is gone)

**Angel**: Not a clue really. All I know she is planning something (shrugs)

**Shadow**: Don't like the sound of that (shudders)

**Angel**: Anyways, what do you think Windscar's attentions are?

**Shadow**: What do you mean sis?

**Angel**: I mean, do you think he was talking about himself during the conversation (sighs)

**Shadow**: Don't know, don't care. Only the author knows and she won't say anything to us.

**Angel**: True, I guess we will find out as the story progresses. Wonder what the readers think.

**Shadow**: Don't know. Anyways please R&R and give us any ideas on what you think about what could be Windscar's attentions for visiting the temple. Ciao for now

**Angel**: Yes please do share any ideas, in your reviews about Windscar. Ciao and see ya in Chapter 5 of Into the Darkness. Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel**: Welcome back to the story. Another chapter is up and running.

**Shadow**: Yes another chapter. Still no sign of Silverfox.

**Angel**: One would think that she was planning to takeover the world or something.

**Shadow**: Who really knows? Anyways we will entertain our readers for now.

**Angel**: That doesn't sound so good, (glares)

**Shadow**: Not like that Angel. You need to get rid of those naughty thoughts. Besides we are siblings anyways (slaps a hand on his forehead)

**Angel**: Haven't you ever heard of incest before (blushes)

**Shadow**: Sure I have and I don't have those kinds of feelings for you. Only brotherly love.

**Angel**: Well than alright than. No need to worry.

**Shadow**: Yep no need to worry. We mean no offense if people enjoy incest (nods while hands cross over his chest)

**Angel**: Silverfox does not own Xiaolin showdown or any shen gong wu. All she owns is Kane and any made-up shen gong wu. By the way, why do I also have to do disclaimer.

**Shadow**: Don't know, but it keeps me from doing it ha (shrugs)

**Angel punches Shadow in the arm, showing her frustration. A fist fight begins between them. **

_Italics flashback_

**Chapter 5**

Daybreak broke over the horizon. Kane was up early, much earlier than the other dragons. His thoughts were wondering over to the conversation he had with Windscar. One thing that bothered him all night was what Windscar said about there being another dragon before him. His thoughts wondered to that part of the conversation:

_Windscar smirked, though it couldn't be seen under his mask, "Well I want to know my enemies better, since they were one dragon short. But it now seems like you took over that position. What a shame. I was so hoping that the good side had fallen though."_

_Kane looked at Windscar a little confused, "What do you mean they were one dragon short?"_

_"They didn't say anything to you. How sad, if the pervious dragon heard about this, he would be really pissed off and maybe join the opposite side to exact revenge," answered Windscar coolly._

_"Sounds like you are talking about yourself," brought up Kane._

_ Windscar laughed coldly, "No I am not. But then again who really knows these days."_

_Kane looked at him, feeling very frustrated, "Is that all that you came here for?"_

_"Maybe, maybe not.__ Who really knows, certainly you don't, and only I do. Now for your previous question, ask the rest of those pathetic dragons about the one before you. You will be surprised. Till we met again on the battlefield, too bad you weren't killed in our earlier showdown," responded Windscar before he vanished in a swirl of wind, leaving Kane alone._

Kane shook his head, but his mind kept wondering back to that conversation and he was getting very frustrated about it. He sighed and flopped down on the grass watching the sky, hoping to get his mind off of last night's conversation.

That is where Master Fung found Kane a couple of hours later. He could sense that something was bothering the young dragon of lightning and he intended to help him. So Master Fung walked over Kane, "You are up fairly early young dragon."

Kane sat up, startled about the unexpected voice. He saw Master Fung and nodded.

"Something is bothering you. I can tell. Tell me so I can help," probed Master Fung.

"I guess I can. Since I have a feeling that others won't tell me anything, if I asked them. But promise me you will keep this between the two of us and that you tell me the truth," responded Kane.

"I promise young dragon," promised Master Fung.

Kane smiled, "Thanks."

Master Fung took a seat beside the dragon, "I'm listening now. So please tell me what troubles you."

Kane got comfortable, "Ok, last night I woke up in the middle of the night, from a nightmare. So I went outside to relax and release some of the tension that had built up."

Master Fung listened to the dragon, not saying anything till he was done his tale.

Kane took a deep breath and eased it out. He was nervous and he wasn't even sure why to begin with. Master Fung waited patiently.

Kane gathered his thoughts and put them in order. He then turned to face Master Fung.

"Well Windscar showed up last night and we had a nice little conversation," explained Kane, "So the conversation led to him, telling me there was another dragon before I came here. Is that true? Don't lie, because you promised me that you wouldn't"

Master Fung sighed and knew his promise, "Yes there was someone here before you. He was the dragon of Wind and his name is Raimundo."

Kane listened intently, "What happened to him?"

"After a bad showdown, he packed up his stuff and left the temple," answered Master Fung.

"Why would he do that?" asked Kane curiously.

"I'm not really sure, but I have the feeling it had to do with the other dragons," explained Master Fung.

"What do you mean?" asked Kane.

"Well earlier on, when they were all dragons in training, Raimundo didn't something he shouldn't have," explained Master Fung, "He came back when I told the dragons to flee with our sheng gong wu, so that Wuya won't get her hands on them."

Kane listened to Master Fung, who then went quiet thinking about his memories and pulling up the old ones.

Kane waited for Master Fung to gather up his thoughts. Soon enough Master Fung continued where he left off, "Once we defeated Mala Mala Jong, I promoted everyone to apprentice. Expect for Raimundo, he didn't earn that title yet. So anyways Raimundo left the temple the same day."

Kane was interested now, "Go on."

"After a little bit, he came back and raided out vault. He took a bunch of shen gong wu, from there and was planning on reviving Wuya," explained Master Fung, "It turns out that Raimundo had joined the Heylin side and was now working with Wuya. He managed to revive her and she gained her full power back."

Kane looked really interested now. He wanted to hear more.

"A big fight happened and the dragons were taken captive. They managed to escape later on and they fought Raimundo. Soon enough Raimundo turned on Wuya and trapped her back in her puzzle box. He then rejoined the temple, ashamed of his mistake," finished off Master Fung.

"Ok. Then why did he leave the temple again?" asked Kane.

"The dragons never really fully trusted him after that. There was still a lot of mistrust between them and I guess the last showdown did it," answered Master Fung.

"Oh. No wonder no one seems to miss him or talk about him here. Thanks Master Fung. I really appreciate you telling me this," thanked Kane.

"You are welcome. Now a question of my own," replied Master Fung.

"Go for it," spoke Kane.

Master Fung nodded, "Do you know why Windscar was here last night?"

Kane shook his head, "No I don't. I asked and all he said was that he was checking out his enemies and told me what Raimundo might have done once he left the temple."

"And what is that?" asked Master Fung.

"He said, that Raimundo might've rejoined the Heylin side to exact revenge on his friends. But that is only a rumour," answered Kane, shrugging

"Thanks for telling me that Kane. You can now head to breakfast. I believe that the others are up now. And don't forget your training after breakfast," replied Master Fung as he got up and headed back into the temple. Kane got up and followed Master Fung into the temple.

Once Master Fung had left Kane in the courtyard he now had many thoughts swirling around his head. He didn't know anything about this Windscar fellow or what he business here was last night. All he got was from the conversation he and Kane had just had and that wasn't very many details. Master Fung decided to head to the mediation room, to mediate for awhile and think things through. He arrived and took a seat, than he went into a meditative state.

Kane arrived at the breakfast room. Sure enough the other dragons were up and ready. Kane greeted them each with a good morning. They replied with a good morning of their own. Kane took a seat beside Clay and he began to eat breakfast.

"Seems like you were up pretty early. Any reason why?" asked Kimiko.

"Just had a lot on my mind and I still do," answered Kane.

"Care to share buddy?" questioned Clay.

Kane shook his head, "No need for you guys to worry. I'll be fine."

"If you are sure," replied Omi.

Kane nodded, "Perfectly sure. Now let's drop the topic and eat. We have training after this."

The others nodded and they ate, not heading back to their pervious conversation. Once they were done they headed into the courtyard to start their training. It was sparring today. Kimiko vs. Omi and Clay vs. Kane. They were suppose to battle their weaknesses and grow from their mistakes and master them. The sparring took place right away and they battled it out hard. Each was growing more in strength and power. It was only matter of time, before they were fully ready.

About halfway through, Dojo came scurrying over. In his hands, was the shen gong wu scroll, telling that a new shen gong wu just activated.

"Sorry for the interruption a new shen gong wu just activated," explained Dojo.

"What is it?" asked Kane.

Dojo put the scroll on the ground. The picture showed an armlet that someone was wearing. They were causing darkness and chaos everywhere, "It's called the Chaos armlet a very dangerous wu."

"What do you mean?" asked Kimiko.

"It bonds to someone and feeds them power, which he can use to cause mass destruction where ever especially in the right hands," explained Dojo.

"That sounds back. We must find it before Heylin forces do," exclaimed Omi.

"It's bad, not back little buddy. But it is true, we must find that shen gong wu," agreed Clay.

Dojo closed the scroll and grew. Everyone got onto Dojo and they headed to location of the newly activated wu. Boy were they going to be surprised, when they finally arrive at the location. It would be most interesting to what will happen next and the young dragons were going to get one of the surprises of their life.

TBC

**Angel and Shadow are still f****ighting, a cloud of dust swirling**** around them. Silverfox comes with an ice cream in her hand. She spotted her muses fighting and went over to them.**

**Silverfox**: I'm only gone for a couple of days and here you two are bickering and fighting about something, which I'm not even sure of.

**They stop fighting and looked at Silverfox.**

**Angel** **&** **Shadow**: Sorry about that. But he/she started it (points at each other)

**Silverfox**: It's both of your faults, now grow up, so I don't have to punish you (twitches)

**Angel** **&** **Shadow**: We will behaviour.

**Silverfox**: That is what I like to hear.

**Shadow**: By the way, where did you disappear off to?

**Silverfox**: Needed a break so I left to relax (finishes eating her ice cream)

**Angel**: Oh ok than. Well it turns out Kane has finally learned about the previous dragon, so what do you think is going to do next. Share your ideas. Ciao.

**Shadow**: Till next time, please R&R. Reviews are also nice. Ciao.


	6. Chapter 6

**Silverfox**: Welcome back. I have finally beaten back, my writer's block and now I'm brimming with ideas.

**Shadow**: About time. We were getting bored here, waiting for you.

**Angel**: Don't mind him. He is just in a bad mood. Welcome back Silverfox

**Silverfox**: Thanks Angel (smiling ear to ear, while throwing a glare towards Shadow)

**Shadow just ignores her and ****plays on**** a DS.**

**Silverfox**: Quit ignoring me Shadow and how did you get your hands on a DS?

**Shadow doesn't listen to her and continues to play his game. Silverfox stalks over and a fight breaks out between them. The DS lands in front of Angel who picks it up.**

**Angel** (sighs): Silverfox does not own Xiaolin showdown or any characters. All she owns is any made up characters and shen gong wu (starts to play the DS)

**Chapter 6**

The Xiaolin dragons rode through the sky. Their minds were elsewhere, as they travelled, heading to where the chaos armlet was suppose to be. Silence rang through the group, the only sound, was the wind that breezed by them. The wind moved, through the trees that rustled when the wind hit them. The monks didn't notice, they were only focused on one thing and one thing only. They had to retrieve the shen gong wu, before the Heylin side gets their hands on it first. Soon enough, their destination loomed ahead and when the monks saw where it was their jaws dropped.

"The shen gong wu is in Chase's palace," commented Kimiko.

Kane looked at the other dragons, confusion written on his face, "Who is Chase?"

"You don't know, do you partner," Clay brought up.

Kane nodded, "Can someone explain to me who this Chase person is?"

"Sure. Chase is also known as Chase Young. He used to be a monk like us, but he was turned over to the Heylin side, by Hannibal Bean," explained Kimiko, "Chase betrayed Hannibal and became known as the Heylin prince. He is more evil than Wuya and has tons of cats as his subjects."

Kane looked at them, "Oh. Thanks Kimiko, for explaining that to me."

Kimiko blushed, so she quickly turned her head around, to keep Kane, from seeing her red face. Kane didn't say anything. He just turned his focus, back up front as they approached the mountain, where Chase Young's home is.

Inside, Windscar slipped back on his mask. He changed out of his night clothes and slipped into his training clothes. Windscar looked himself over in the mirror in his bedroom and grinned. He was wearing his black and silver training outfit; the silver was down his arms and down the side of his pants. A black sash was tied around his waist. His mask was a dark blue, the mask went down to just past his nose, and his eyes can be seen through the mask. Windscar smirked and walked out of his bedroom, although he was feeling a little off today. He pushed it aside as his grin went even wider, when his wind whipped by and told him that they were expecting some company. Windscar briskly walked down the hallway and to the training room, where Chase was waiting for him, in a meditated state. Chase's eyes snapped open when he sensed his apprentice's approach, "Good morning Windscar."

"Morning master. I'm afraid we have to cut training out today," brought up Windscar, getting straight the point.

That was what Chase liked about his new apprentice, they was no beating around the bush with him, "Why is that?"

Windscar grinned, "We have some company. They should be here in a couple of moments."

Chase stood up, "So the monks have come for the chaos armlet, which has already been activated. I was wondering when they would show up."

Windscar nodded, "Now we know. Shall we give them a nice welcome party?"

Chase grinned sinisterly, "Oh yes. We shall give them a welcome party."

"Good. Let's get started," replied Windscar.

Chase nodded and they headed out of the training room. They headed to the entrance, where the Xiaolin monks will be arriving shortly.

Sure enough, the monks arrived. They landed on the entrance ledge and got off Dojo. Dojo shrunk and slithered into Clay's hat, hiding underneath it. The monks just shrugged and walked inside. They were met with a surprise, for Wuya and Chase were already waiting for them. Chase's jungle cats surrounded and growled.

"It would seem that we have be expected," Omi stated.

"It is been Omi," corrected Kimiko.

"Oh that too. Time to kick some booty," Omi replied.

Kimiko slapped her forehead and groaned, "Its butt."

"Oh, now I understand," replied Omi.

Kimiko, as well as the other three just shook their heads. They got back down to business.

"Hand over the wu Chase," demanded Kane.

"If it isn't the new dragon, who replaced the dragon of wind. I've heard quite a lot about you," replied Chase in a cool tone.

Kane didn't know how the reply to what Chase had just brought up.

"Shut up Chase. You know nothing," retorted Kimiko.

Chase just grinned, "You will be surprised on what I know. Especially if it concerns the former dragon of wind."

The four dragons were stunned and had no idea what Chase was talking about. As far as they knew Raimundo and left the temple and disappeared off of the face of the earth. Kimiko ended up breaking the awkward silence, "You know nothing. So quit talking and hand over the wu."

"If you want it, come and get it," challenged Chase.

That was all the dragons needed and they attacked, with a fight breaking out.

A figure detached itself from the shadow of the cave. The figure moved straight into action and joined the fight. He went face to face with Kane, "We meet again, dragon of lightening."

Kane stepped back, when he recognized the cold tone, "Why the hell are you here Windscar?"

The figure, who was indeed Windscar, grinned sinisterly, "Why I live here. I guess I forgot to mention that."

Kane put the pieces of the puzzle together. He took another step back, "You're Chase's apprentice. Aren't you?"

"Well done. You are smarter; than I gave you credit it for. I am indeed Chase's apprentice," answered Windscar.

Kane heard the insult and growled. He attacked Windscar, head on. Windscar moved out of the way and jumped back. He looked coldly at Kane, "You will not beat me that easily. Besides you cannot have the chaos armlet."

"I'll take it by force. If I have too," replied Kane.

Windscar just let out a cold laugh, "Good luck with that. Besides to get it, you have to get through me. For I possess it. It was a gift from Chase."

Kane shook, "Damnit. Then I'll have to kill you."

"You will never kill me. I am like the wind. I will not be beaten by someone like you," replied Windscar coldly.

Kane clenched his fists, "I'll prove it to you."

With that said, Kane rushed back into battle. Windscar spared against him, playing with him.

Kimiko heard the conversation between Kane and Windscar. She too spotted Windscar detaching himself from the wall, and she put two and two together. Kimiko also heard what Windscar said about the chaos armlet being in his possession. She clenched her fists and began to worry about Kane, hoping he would be alright. Wuya snapped her out of her thoughts, "The pretty boy is not your concern. For I am since I'm your opponent."

Kimiko turned her attention back to Wuya, "It would seem so. Now let's rumble."

"Gladly," Wuya replied.

Both girls went head to head, throwing attacks at each other. Chase had given Wuya half of her power back and Wuya couldn't be happier. Although she wished she had her full power back, than she would easily destroy these pests. Hits connected and hits were blocked, the fight went on.

Omi spared against Chase Young, while Clay dealt with the cats. Omi matched hits with hits with Chase, since he was Chase's apprentice for a period of time. So Omi was using what he learned from Chase against him. Chase didn't really care; he was still matching blows and hits perfectly with Omi's. He had quite a few tricks up his sleeves which he learned from his new apprentice. It would seem that apprentice and master were learning from each other. Omi jumped out and pulled out the Orb of Tonami, "Orb of Tonami, Wudai Neptune Water."

A gush of water headed straight towards Chase, who just jumped out of the way easily and went back onto the offensive.

Omi growled and put the orb away, he had to rely on his wudai powers instead. He went on the defensive than on the offensive, "Wudai Neptune Ice."

A stream of ice headed straight towards Chase who jumped back and avoided it. The battle resumed.

Kane was backed up, with Kimiko, Clay and Omi surrounding him. Windscar was nowhere in sight for the moment. Wuya, Chase and Chase's cats surrounded the group, they advanced on the group. The dragons were tired and worn out and they didn't think they could last much longer.

Chase grinned, "It seems our guests are tired out. I believe this is the end for them."

Wuya nodded, "I think you are right Chase. Let's finish them off now."

"Sounds like a plan. It seems you dragons have finally met your end," replied Chase.

"We will not give up to a rotten scoundrel like you," spoke Clay.

"You don't have much of a choice. Well this is good bye. Have fun in the afterlife," replied Chase.

With that said, they all got ready to finish off the dragons, but the dragons had one more trick up their sleeve. They got ready, for they would not go down without a fight. They went into their proper Wudai formation. They attacked the oncoming heylin villains, with their abilities, that have been heightened. The battle just got much harder.

The Xiaolin monks fought back, with all their skill and power. They managed to knock back a bunch of cats and Wuya. They then advanced on Chase Young and they attacked. Chase was getting beaten back a little bit, but not enough to knock him out of the game. They cornered Chase in the wall and were planning to finish him off and claim the chaos armlet. They all attacked, but were blown back by a huge gust of wind. Windscar appeared looking injured, "No one touches him."

"Why the hell are you protecting him?" asked Kimiko.

Windscar grinned, "You know exactly why. Chase is my teacher and there is no one better than him. So of course I will protect him."

They shrugged and attacked Windscar, who blocked all their attacks, but some did get through. Windscar's patience was running thin. He jumped back and looked at the monks, "Heylin Wind Blade."

A blade of wind whipped past the monks, knocking them down and in the process they lost their wudai form. Windscar landed and smirked, "Heylin Hurricane Twister."

A massive twister appeared and it sent the monks flying out of the cave. Dojo managed to grow and catch the monks before they met their doom. He headed back to the temple, leaving Chase Young's lair behind them. Windscar grinned, before he collapsed, with Chase catching him, before he hit the ground.

Dojo arrived at the temple, shortly after. The monks were rushed into the medical bay, where they were treated for their injuries, while Dojo waited outside. That is where Master Fung found him, "Greetings Dojo."

Dojo whipped around to face Master Fung, "Hey there. The mission failed."

Master Fung nodded, "I can see that."

"That Windscar is really tough. It turns out that he is Chase Young's newest apprentice. Go figure," replied Dojo.

"That is most troubling news. I never expected someone to be that strong," brought up Master Fung.

Dojo shrugged, "Nothing can be done about it. Besides Windscar is a formable foe and seems to know all the dragons' moves."

Master Fung looked at him, interested, "What do you mean?"

Dojo looked at him, "That kid matched the dragons' moves by moves. He countered each and every one of them. Almost like he already knew them before hand. But then again I could be wrong."

Master Fung got up, "Hmm... Most interesting. Oh and Dojo the monks will be alright. They just need rest."

Dojo was relieved as he watched Master Fung walk off. He couldn't help but began to wonder what the old monk was thinking about. Dojo was happy that the young dragons will be alright. He had grown fond of them, so he slithered away, leaving the medical room alone.

TBC

**Angel**: There you have it. Chapter 6 is done and the monks got beat bad.

**Silverfox**: Yes, things are starting heat up. Wonder what is going to happen next chapter.

**Angel**: When did you two stop fighting? (notices Silverfox was back)

**Silverfox**: Not too long ago.

**Angel**: Where is Shadow by the way (notices her brother is missing)

**Silverfox**: In detention.

**Angel**: Oh ok. Anyways please R&R, reviews are always good.

**Silverfox**: Later

**Where Shadow is**

**Shadow**: Damnit. Silverfox let me out of here.

**No one heard, so Shadow sat down and grumbled, severely pissed off**


End file.
